Advertising is a cornerstone of practically any business. Advertising campaigns can be expensive endeavors and as such, merchants and businesses must carefully evaluate various factors of an advertising campaign to extract the most value. In some cases, a bad advertising campaign can be more costly than if the business had not advertised at all. With the advent of the Internet, new ways to advertise, different market models, and new pricing models add to the already difficult task of designing and implementing an effective and efficient advertising campaign.